1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of steering system and method for an automotive vehicle in which a, so-called, steer by electric wire system in which steering (operation) inputting means and a steering mechanism are mechanically separated from each other has been adopted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First (Tokkai) Publication No. 2001-191937 published on Jul. 17, 2001 exemplifies a previously proposed steer by electric wire system in which a steering actuator is driven according to a current command value which accords with a steering angle of a steering wheel and a steer (or turning) angle control of steerable (or steered) (road) wheels is carried out.